


The Luckiest Loser

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Domestic Violence, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Non Magical, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loses a bet to Gwaine that vastly changes his life.</p>
<p>Written for the Merlin Mpreg Fest at Live Journal<br/>Prompt submitted by yenny2206</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yenny2206](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenny2206/gifts).



“What do you mean, not all the specimens can be taken out of circulation? Those specimens are mine!”

Arthur’s voice rose as he spoke to the pretty young nurse who was currently manning the desk at the Camden County Sperm Bank. This was a disaster. He’d come to remove the sperm samples he’d donated to the clinic exactly two months ago; on a dare, he might add. And now this nurse was telling him he couldn’t do that at all. He was going to kill Gwaine!

This was entirely _his_ fault. Okay, maybe Arthur getting drunk and making a foolish bet with the sodding prat had a little to do with it but he still blamed Gwaine. The man was constantly getting him into all sorts of chaotic nonsense through these stupid childish bets of his. He really needed a new best friend.

“Sir, it seems one of the specimens you donated was claimed already. I can certainly remove the rest for you though.” The nurse timidly offered.

Arthur barely heard anything she said past the ‘one of your specimens has been claimed’ part. Claimed? Someone had claimed his sample? Someone had been impregnated with his sperm? Did that mean he was going to be a father? Arthur quickly sat down; he thought he was going to be sick. Now _this_ was a disaster… a complete and utter disaster of the worst kind.

**********

“Gwaine, where are you? My life is in ruins and it’s entirely your fault! I’m going to kill you when I get my hands on you!” Arthur bellowed as he barged through the man’s foolishly unlocked front door.

He found Gwaine in bed, trying in vain to sleep off another wretched hangover. Of course… how ironic was that. Just as Arthur’s world was being thrown into a whirlwind of chaos, the man responsible for it all was asleep in bed. These drunken shenanigans of his are what had gotten Arthur into all this trouble in the first place.

“Arthur,” Gwaine groaned, shielding his eyes from the morning’s bright light with a raised hand. “What are you on about?

Arthur’s fists are clenched tightly at his sides. There’s nothing he wanted more than to pummel the man but with Gwaine in his current state, it seemed rather pointless. Instead he pulled the covers down and lifted the protesting half clothed man from his warm bed and into an ice cold shower. He had a good laugh at the sputtering squeals when the full force of the frigid water hit his friend. It was a small revenge but he’d take anything he could get at this point.

 

Arthur watched as Gwaine poured them both more coffee. It had taken some time to rouse the man from his post drunken stupor but he was now in a rather remorseful state. Arthur had filled him in on everything that had happened at the clinic. 

“I feel horrible Arthur. If I’d had any idea this could possibly happen, I never would’ve forced you to make good on that bet.”

Gwaine sat down, his mug clenched tightly in his large hands. He let out a sigh and pushed back the dark fringe that half covered his face. The look he gave Arthur was grim and bordering on pathetic. Those puppy dog looks were exactly why Arthur could never stay angry at the stupid git.

“Look, don’t worry about it. It was just as much my fault for accepting such a cockamamie bet. Besides, I’m over being angry. What I need now is help finding out where exactly my sperm ended up.”

Suddenly Gwaine looked up, a smile upon his face.

“Did you say there was a pretty young nurse at the desk this morning?”

He gave Arthur a playful wink… and suddenly Arthur felt a bit worried, because the only thing worse than Gwaine mixed with copious amounts of booze, was Gwaine mixed with any amount of pretty young ladies.

**********

Arthur and Gwaine emerged into the sunlit afternoon a bit cheerier than they had been that morning. For once, Gwaine’s flirtatious charm had amounted to some good. Arthur chuckled at the thought of how smoothly Gwaine had talked the young nurse into handing him over not only her phone number but also the confidential file containing all the information concerning Arthur’s claimed sample. It was like watching a master at work, the sweet little redhead had been putty in his hands. Arthur felt a minor bit of guilt at duping the young woman the way they had but at least he could feel assuaged in the fact that she’d at least garnered a dinner date out of the debacle. Clutching the manila folder tightly within his grip, Arthur wondered at just how much the information it contained might change his life forever…

**********

Merlin…

The name swam in black and white before Arthur’s eyes. His sample had been claimed and used. Used by this Merlin. The file said that the young man had been impregnated about a month ago. He was part of a group of young males undergoing a study by a rather experimental physician named Gaius. There were no other details in the file concerning the pregnancy other than that it had been successful. This Merlin fellow’s address was also included and it taunted Arthur to no end. He knew the neighborhood well since it was where his sister Morgana lived.

This knowledge wouldn't do him any good. It wasn't like he could just go knock at the bloke’s door, announcing he was the baby’s other father! He was sure to be thrown out if he took that route. With a discontented grumble, he threw the documents across the coffee table and lay down upon the couch. What was he going to do next? He was a father… yet, he had no way of asserting himself into his child’s life.

**********

It was almost a week before Arthur finally bit back his pride and showed up to knock at his big sister’s door. Asking Morgana for her help was hard for him but he could see no way around it. As usual, his sister greeted him with open and loving arms. Arthur sat down upon the velvet settee across from Morgana and her partner Gwen sipping a cup of Earl Grey. He fiddled with his napkin and reached for another of the delicate crudités he’d been offered.

“It’s a wonderful surprise to see you brother.” Morgana interjected, as she brought her cup to her lips.

Arthur looked up at his sister’s loving smile and guilt immediately overtook him. He set his cup down and sighed.

“Morgana, I’m afraid my visit isn’t completely without warrant. Actually, I’ve come to ask for your help.”

Morgana took another sip of her tea and gave Gwen a sidelong smile.

“We figured as much.” She said with a soft giggle.

“Then why make me go through all the familial formalities then?” Arthur groused.

“Oh brother, you should know by now that I live to torment you.”

Morgana set her cup aside and placed her hands together in her lap and focused upon her brother.

“Now out with it. What exactly is it you want?”

“I’m looking for a man.” Arthur blurted out.

“What’s new about that?” Gwen said with a smile.

Morgana giggled at the woman’s poor attempt at wit. Arthur himself chose to grimace and ignore the jibe at his own sexuality.

“I’m looking for a young man named Merlin. He lives around this area and I thought perhaps the two of you might know him.”

Looking at the two women, Arthur suddenly realized how foolish this quest had been. I mean, what were the odds that Gwen or Morgana might know this young man?

“I know him…” 

Arthur was shaken from his maudlin thoughts by Gwen’s words. Maybe his visit hadn’t been such a waste after all.

“I’ve been friends with him for a while now, why do you ask about him?” 

Gwen’s curiosity stumped Arthur. What was he supposed to say to her? His sister had a habit of trying to micro manage his life as it was… what would she do when she found out he’d gotten some bloke knocked up? Looking between the two women, Arthur knew there was no way to avoid simply telling the truth. He only hoped he wouldn’t live to regret it.

“He’s pregnant with my child.” Arthur whispered. He could feel the warmth of a blush creeping across his face.

“Pregnant…?” Morgana screeched.

“How in Hades did you manage that one? I mean you’ve gotten yourself into a shitload of troubles but this… I don’t even know what to say to this one!” 

His sister’s tirade continued until Gwen set a hand upon her thigh and squeezed gently.

“Morgana darling, I think we should give Arthur a chance to explain.”

“Thank you, Gwen, but there really isn’t much to explain. I let Gwaine lure me into another of his foolish bets and I lost. I was forced to leave my sperm at a bank and now your friend Merlin is somehow pregnant with my baby. Believe me; I was just as shocked to find out I was going to be a father as you are.

Arthur’s words were grim with his remorse. He knew what he and Gwaine had done was immature and now he wanted nothing more than to step up and be sure his baby was taken care of.

“Well how lucky for you…” Morgana sniped at her brother but her insulting words were cut short by Gwen.

“Merlin’s part of some medical group being run by this doctor named Gaius. He’s found a way to impregnate men but it’s still in the experimental stages. I think Merlin may be one of the first successful cases so far.”

“So it’s true, he really is pregnant.” Arthur blanched.

“Yes,” Gwen verified. “And I take it you might want to meet him to see for yourself.”

**********

It had been a week since Arthur’s last visit to his sister’s home. He knocked nervously, knowing that Merlin would be amongst the guests invited to this impromptu get together. He turned to Gwaine, who stood behind him and whispered a few admonishing words. His sister had only invited him along to help bolster the guest list, to make it seem like Merlin was invited without any premeditated motives.

Once inside, Arthur looked around the crowded room with a curious anticipation. Gwaine left his side to go flirt with some pretty young thing that Arthur vaguely recognized as a cousin of Gwen’s. He saw that the wine glasses were overflowing at this party and silently hoped the man would be able to behave himself. He grabbed one of the drinks in question off a tray and perused the sideboard which was overflowing with an array of meats, veggies and dips. Morgana was definite an accommodating hostess and Arthur would have to be sure to thank her for putting this together on his behalf. 

It was almost thirty minutes or more before Arthur noticed the slight young man in a corner of the room. He saw him from the side talking to Gwen and was struck by the man’s loveliness. His dark eyes and brilliant smile pulled Arthur straight to his face. He knew immediately that he had to be introduced. Sure, he was here on pertinent business but a bit of flirting couldn’t hurt…

He pulled closer and heard Gwen laughing at a joke the man had obviously just told. He came forward, interrupting their conversation with his arrival.

“Gwen, how come you haven’t introduced me to this gorgeous young man?” Arthur broke in.

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when the dark haired man turned slightly and there was no mistaking the rounded shape of his belly. It was only just so but it was enough to tell Arthur that this man was the man he’d been hounding everyone to meet.

“Arthur, this is Merlin.” Gwen replied. “Merlin, this is my darling Morgana’s brother.”

Merlin stepped forward, his hand outstretched and Arthur numbly moved to take it. He watched as Arthur’s eyes perused his stomach before coming to rest upon his smiling face.

“No you’re not seeing things. I am pregnant.” Merlin said.

 

His voice was soft and melodious and it lured Arthur in even further. Arthur couldn’t help but smile at the charming young man. 

“I’d heard there were some men undergoing such undertaking. You must be very brave to try something so new and experimental.” Arthur replied.

“Well I completely trust Gaius; he’s known our family for years. Besides, how else is a gay boy supposed to give his mother grandchildren?”

“I suppose… but this is definitely one gay boy who is never signing up for that!” 

Merlin laughed at Arthur’s honesty. It was then that Gwen excused herself, rather unsubtly. 

“Seems we’re being set up.” Merlin whispered as Gwen made her way in the opposite direction.

Arthur felt the heat rising upon his cheeks. He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, “I’m sorry, my sister probably put her up to it. You know how siblings are.”

“Actually I’m an only child.” Merlin informed him. 

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just smiled and took another sip of his wine. Inside, he silently hoped to the gods that this evening wouldn’t be a complete and total disaster…

**********

The next couple months were a whirlwind of friendship. Merlin and Arthur had gotten along beautifully at that first party and at all the luncheons, teas, and gatherings since. Gwaine was still Arthur’s best mate but Merlin had suddenly taken a high spot in that category. It was incredible how well the two got along even with their sparring personalities and differing backgrounds. Arthur often found himself offering the dark haired young man rides to the clinic and taking trips to the coffee shop together. Their friendship was idyllic except for the fact that Merlin had a boyfriend.

Arthur had met Merlin’s other half a few times and didn’t particularly care for the man. Cedric was crass and a bit overbearing. He seemed to look down upon Merlin for getting pregnant and referred to him often as the “little woman” which irked Merlin to no end yet for some reason he put up with it. Arthur didn’t dare tell Merlin of his dislike for his boyfriend because he was afraid of being accused of jealousy. The fact that the two men were engaged to be married only made it harder for Arthur to contain the dislike. He felt Merlin could do much better than Cedric but unfortunately, it was Merlin’s life to live and Arthur had little control over it, so he kept his opinions to himself.

He kept them to himself because it was true that he was extremely jealous. He was inexplicably attracted to his new friend. Arthur wasn’t sure just what it was about him but Merlin seemed to haunt his thoughts even when he wasn’t with the man. He wanted Merlin in the worst way but out of respect for his relationship with Cedric, Arthur kept his distance and was content with their budding friendship instead. 

Okay, so maybe content wasn’t exactly the right word to use, perhaps resigned was more like it. Arthur kept his inappropriate thoughts for Merlin to himself and denied the attraction to anyone who asked, such as Morgana, Gwen, or Gwaine. He wondered at how they’d all figured it out and yet Merlin was oblivious to his attraction. Did the man know and just choose to ignore it for the sake of their friendship? Bloody hell, wouldn’t that be embarrassing. What would be even more embarrassing would be if any of them were to figure out just how deep his feelings for Merlin truly went… 

Also, Arthur hadn’t spoken to Merlin about the babies’ paternity yet. A recent visit to see Gaius had confirmed that Merlin was pregnant with twins. This explained his overly distended stomach and thoroughly rubbish mood at times. If the ultrasound was anything to be relied upon, then they would be proud parents of two little girls by the end of Christmas season. Arthur had secretly hoped for a boy but he was taking that disappointment in stride. He often tagged along on Merlin’s baby visits and the young man seemed grateful for the company. This was another reason Arthur couldn’t stand Cedric. The man was never available when Merlin needed him. What kind of future spouse was that?

**********

Arthur stumbled out of bed as the rapping on his door became increasingly louder. He glanced at the clock which read quarter to midnight. Damn Gwaine and his drunken shenanigans! What the hell could the man want at this hour? Arthur only stopped to pull on a pair of boxers and then headed toward the door of his apartment, intent upon strangling Gwaine once he opened it. Instead, he was shocked to see a rain soaked and visibly upset Merlin upon his doorstep. He immediately ushered the man into the warm kitchen, sitting him down and beginning to fix him some hot tea.

“Merlin, what the hell are you doing out on a night like this?” Arthur demanded as he placed the warm mug into the man’s shivering hands.

“Cedric and I had a fight. He hit me. I mean, he’s always had a temper but he’s never laid an actual hand on me. I can’t believe he’d do that!”

Merlin was visibly shaken up over the incident and Arthur immediately went into protective mode.

“That rat bastard… I’ll kill him!” Arthur grumbled, now pacing across the kitchen floor with anger.

“Arthur no, I can’t have you doing that. It was only a slap and I’m not going back there except to get my things once I find another place to stay. He’s not worth having you go to jail over.”

Arthur felt himself calming just a bit as he sat in the chair next to Merlin. He listened as Merlin explained how things had escalated from a simple argument over finances to the full blown fiasco that had sent him running to Arthur’s in the middle of the night. The two talked for hours, having moved themselves to the living room couch.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Merlin said softly.

“Don’t be… I’m your friend, Merlin, that’s what I’m here for.” Arthur assured him.

He placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder in a sympathetic gesture but it was obviously taken out of context by the emotional man. The next thing Arthur knew they were kissing. Merlin panting softly against his mouth, as his hand traveled upward to entangle in Arthur’s hair. It was the most wonderful thing that had happened to Arthur in months and all too quickly, it was finished. Merlin, coming to his senses, suddenly pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me tonight, maybe it’s the pregnancy.” He began mumbling apologetically.

Arthur assured him it was all right. He then focused on offering the pregnant man a place to stay in one of his guest rooms. Merlin accepted, albeit warily and both of the men turned in for the night. As Arthur pulled the door to his bedroom shut, his fingers brushed against his mouth, reliving the kiss. It had been so wonderful for just a moment but he couldn’t take advantage of Merlin’s precarious emotional state. He only hoped that the kiss had really meant something, that maybe he might have a chance with the man, after all.

**********

Things took on a routine and the ill-fated kiss was forgotten…

Merlin’s things took up little space in the fairly large flat and the man was in what Arthur had read was the nesting stage. He cleaned and organized everything and Arthur had to laugh when he caught Merlin organizing his sock drawer. The two men had a lot of fun together and Arthur never regretted letting Merlin come to stay with him. He only wished this “playing house” could be something more…

It didn’t take long for Arthur to get his wish…

Merlin had been staying with Arthur for a solid month and had gone out to buy some more things he’d decided he had to have for the baby. It seemed the baby shower the girls had thrown him hadn’t garnered enough supplies already. Even though, Arthur’s 2nd guest bedroom now resembled a storage closet for OshKosh B’gosh. Merlin had multiples of everything since he was having twins but that still didn’t seem to be enough. Arthur had opted out of the shopping on this night and was settling in with a few cold beers and nachos in front of the telly. 

Merlin arrived late that evening, arms full of bags. He was excited about his purchases and Arthur dutifully listened to him ramble on about the things he’d bought. Finally, after nearly an hour of the man’s exuberant ramblings, Arthur tugged on his arm, meaning to pull him down onto the couch next to him but instead, it resulted in Merlin landing practically in Arthur’s lap. It was awkward for a moment but then Arthur found himself kissing his flat mate. He wasn’t quite sure what made him do it, maybe it was the alcohol he’d consumed that gave him the courage or maybe he was just sick of wanting something he might never get. 

Their lips brushed softly together and Arthur was surprised when Merlin immediately wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. His hold on him was gentle but firm as the kiss deepened. Arthur let his tongue softly entangle with Merlin’s and he could feel his body reacting. He tried to pull away but Merlin held him tight. Merlin’s lips moved down from Arthur’s mouth to his slightly stubbled jaw. His mouth laid soft, barely there kisses onto Arthur’s skin and Arthur couldn’t help himself, he moaned quietly and let an arm encircle the brunette’s waist, his fingers pressing gently into the small of Merlin’s back. He could feel the weight of the babies pressing between them and when he pulled back this time, it wasn’t to stop this. 

Merlin let go but he was watchful as Arthur pushed him down upon the sofa. Arthur pulled up Merlin’s shirt, exposing his fleshy stomach. Arthur laid soft, wet kisses onto Merlin’s belly and he could feel the babies moving inside him. Merlin had pulled himself up onto his elbows and was watching Arthur with a loving smile upon his face. Arthur let his fingers dangle near the top of Merlin’s trousers and gave the man a questioning look which was answered with an eager nod. 

It didn’t take Arthur long after that to have Merlin divested of his clothing and to have his own half off as well. He stared at the long prick that bobbed from between Merlin’s thighs for just a moment before bending down and taking it into his mouth. Merlin let out a gasp as he thrust inside Arthur’s mouth. This only made Arthur suck harder, letting his tongue lave at the tip of the man’s cock with each stroke. Merlin’s groans increased and Arthur knew the man was well upon the edge so he pulled himself off the man’s cock and let his tongue slide down the crack of his arse. Merlin seemed surprised by all this attention and his fingers slipped into Arthur’s hair, tugging at it as Arthur tongue fucked his hole. Merlin was now wet with Arthur’s saliva which allowed Arthur’s fingers to slide in easily. He curled his fingers inward and pressed lightly against Merlin’s prostate.

“Fuck, Arthur, Please! I want you… Please!” Merlin cried out in a tone of frustration.

“I want you too.” Arthur whispered huskily.

He’d wanted this longer than he was able to admit. It wasn’t even just about the sex because somewhere along the way, he’d fallen for Merlin. The love and emotions were all there, this was just the final act of intimacy and Arthur wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life. This had started out as just a way to keep watch over his babies but had turned into so much more. Meeting Merlin had changed Arthur’s life and this moment here would again alter it irrevocably. 

Arthur watched as Merlin turned himself around, offering that pert little arse of his to be fucked. Arthur pressed gentle kisses onto the curve of Merlin’s back as he lined himself up with the man’s opening. He pressed in slowly, not wanting to hurt Merlin but the man seemed eager for his cock and pushed back to take Arthur in deeper. Arthur pulled Merlin closer and pressed in fully. His hand rested across the swell of Merlin’s stomach as he began fucking him with shallow but efficient thrusts. Merlin’s panting moans were soon joined by Arthur’s own grunts and groans. The noises they made were like a beautiful duet and Arthur was amazed at the myriad of emotion that rose within him. 

It was some time before the two men fell into a tired, sweaty heap upon the couch, their bodies sated and limbs entangled together. Arthur’s fingers traced a path down the side of Merlin’s face in a gentle caress. 

“Merlin, I love you.” He whispered, hoping like fuck he didn’t scare the man away.

Merlin smiled at his words and then mirrored them back. Arthur placed a soft kiss onto Merlin’s bottom lip and then buried his face into the crook of Merlin’s neck, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

“I never thought I’d ever say those words to anyone…” he mumbled happily.

And that was how everything changed between Arthur and Merlin. Merlin moved into Arthur’s bedroom and they went from simple flat mates to lovers, sharing a new future together.

**********

Merlin was pretty close to his 9th month when everything changed again…

The two men had been an official couple for more than a month now and they were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the twins. They’d even begun to set up Merlin’s old bedroom as a nursery. The room was a flurry of pink and white with ruffles adorning just about every inch. It was a little girl’s dream room and the two men were quite proud of what they’d accomplished with just a tiny bit of help from Arthur’s sister and Gwen. Okay, maybe a large bit of help but Arthur refused to let Morgana take the credit.

It was at this time that Arthur had contemplated telling Merlin the truth of the babies’ paternity. He knew eventually it had to come out but he was frightened that he’d lose them all. Arthur had never loved anyone the way he did Merlin and the babies. He’d always been rather spoiled and self-centered but all that had changed when he’d met Merlin. He wanted nothing more than to love and protect the man. The fact that he was carrying his twins only added to his love and concern. Arthur mulled over the many ways he could tell Merlin that he was the girls’ father but the opportunities never seemed to arise. 

Arthur was on a trip when everything in their lives suddenly turned to shit. Arthur had been forced by his father to attend a convention abroad. He’d been reluctant to leave Merlin alone and had entailed the help of everyone in checking in on his lover. He even made a habit of calling Merlin each and every night that he was away. It wasn’t until the night before the ending of the convention that Arthur became worried when he suddenly couldn’t seem to get a hold of Merlin. The man wasn’t answering any of his many frantic calls and when Morgana had gone to knock at Arthur’s door, she’d gotten no answer. Arthur couldn’t wait for the convention to finally be done so he could hurry his way home. The plane ride had never seemed so long and his worry increased with every mile he crossed.

**********

Arthur was shocked when he came home to find the lights out and door locked. Luckily he had his key so he let himself in. The house was unbelievably quiet. He shouted Merlin’s name but got no answer. His worry only escalated when he spotted the bags piled up in the corner. He threw his own bags onto the couch and taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed to the master bedroom. He found Merlin there, packing some things into a small green duffel. He barely looked up as Arthur entered the room.

“I wasn’t expected you so early. I have a taxi coming in a few minutes so I should be out of your way shortly.” Merlin announced.

Arthur was confused by his boyfriend’s words. What could have possibly happened to make Merlin think he wanted him gone?

“Merlin, why the hell are you leaving?” Arthur demanded.

“…Because I refuse to live with a liar!” Merlin yelled, his eyes finally lighting upon Arthur.

“What are you talking about? I haven’t lied to you about anything.” Arthur retaliated.

“That’s right, technically you haven’t but I consider omission of the truth to be just as bad.”

Merlin’s words cut deep as Arthur suddenly realized what they meant. Merlin knew, he knew about the paternity and he was angry about Arthur’s deception.

“Merlin, I can explain…” Arthur began but Merlin cut his words off.

“Oh you can explain. You can explain!” Merlin’s words were full of venom as he spoke. “Don’t bother, Gwaine explained enough for you!”

Fuck, Gwaine! Of course, he would be the one to ruin Arthur’s life yet again.

“You’re going to listen to Gwaine?” Arthur demanded.

“Yes, because he’s the only one who’s told me the truth. Oh and don’t bother blaming him either because he obviously thought I already knew. Granted, he was a tad bit drunk but he was definitely under the impression that you’d already told me. But, you hadn’t… I know the truth now.”

Merlin’s words cut like sharp knives as Arthur tried hard to explain his side of the story.

“It was all just a stupid misunderstanding. I was planning on telling you when I got home from the trip. I would’ve told you sooner but their never seemed to be a proper moment.”

Merlin turned to him, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears, the hurt and betrayal clearly evident in the sea of dark blue. 

“Well I know everything now, no thanks to you. I know about the bet, the party and the fake friendship. Only thing I wonder is why you took it so far. What, was the fucking just a perk or did you actually have feelings for me?” 

There were tears running freely down Arthur’s face as he faced Merlin. He felt so ashamed for what he’d done and so fearful that he’d lose the only man he’d ever truly cared for.

“The friendship was never faked. I always cared about you. Dammit, I still do! I love you, Merlin.”

Merlin pulled away as Arthur tried to take his hands. Now the tears fell from his eyes and Arthur hated himself for causing him so much pain. He didn’t deserve a second chance and he was almost certain Merlin wouldn’t be giving him one.

“Those are touching words and I wish to god I could believe them because I love you too.”

The honk of a horn outside interrupted the poignant moment and Merlin grabbed the bag he’d been filling and raced down the stairs. Arthur chased after him, intent on making him stay. Nothing he said would sway the man’s decision as he gathered up the rest of his bags and left. Arthur watched as he entered the cab and rode away. That’s when the gut wrenching sobs came. He couldn’t hold back the pain any longer. His entire world had been destroyed and he had no one to blame but himself.

**********

Arthur knew Merlin was angry but he never expected to be completely ignored. His calls went straight to voicemail, texts and emails were unanswered, and Merlin had even blocked him on Facebook. Things weren’t looking good. How the hell was he supposed to apologize if the stubborn fool wouldn’t even talk to him? Merlin was nearing his due date and Arthur didn’t even know when the C section had been scheduled. He didn’t even know where Merlin was staying now. Was he with family or friends? Maybe he’d gone back to Cedric; anything was possible at this point. The wondering drove Arthur crazy.

Arthur wasn’t quite himself so Morgana took it upon herself to stop in several times a day to check in on him. She brought him food and tried unsuccessfully to cheer him up. Her sympathetic gestures only made Arthur feel more pathetic. He was shocked when one cold Friday morning in December, she called him up demanding he show up at her house instead, something about a stopped up sink. Never one to cross his sister, especially when she seemed in a foul mood, Arthur went immediately. 

He wasn’t there long before he began to suspect that the story about the broken sink was just that, a story. His sister spent a great deal of time waylaying him in the kitchen. She went on and on about the broken sink which appeared fine by Arthur’s estimations. Then he heard Gwen answering the front door and a familiar voice filled the air. Suddenly, Arthur knew what this all about. The girls had set them up. He could only wonder at the excuse they’d used to get Merlin here. 

The look of surprise on the other man’s face was all apparent and he put up quite the protest as the girls pushed him into the kitchen and then suddenly disappeared. Arthur heard the bang of the front door as he tried hard to avoid Merlin’s accusing gaze.

“So now you’ve got your sister hounding me. Lovely.”

Arthur was instantly defensive.

“I didn’t have anything to do with this! I was just as surprised as you were but I doubt you’ll believe me. Look, I’ll just leave.”

“Of course you will. From what I’ve heard, that’s what you do best… you leave!” Merlin shouted.

“What the hell? You’re the one who left, I wanted to try to talk this out but then you disappeared!” Arthur shouted back.

The discussion turned quickly argumentative, with the two men trading barbs and accusations across the kitchen. Merlin was convinced that everything Arthur ever told him was a lie and Arthur was desperate to clear his name. Merlin refused to even try at reconciliation while Arthur accused him of moving on far too quickly. They went back and forth like that for quite some time, both too stubborn to give in. It wasn’t until Merlin suddenly clenched a hand to his stomach that Arthur showed his concern.

“Merlin, what is it?” 

Arthur’s demeanor was now gentle as he took his former lover’s hand. Merlin didn’t shy away as Arthur put an arm around his waist and led him to sit in a nearby chair.

“I just felt a really sharp pain. Ow, there it is again!”

“Merlin, I’m going to take you to Gaius. I think you might be going into labor.”

The look upon Merlin’s face showed he was frightened as he let Arthur take control. Arthur got him out of the house and into his car. They rode silently to the clinic but Arthur held Merlin’s hand almost the entire way. The fighting could wait, they were about to become fathers. When they arrived, Gaius quickly verified that Merlin was in labor. He couldn’t have the babies the conventional way so they had to administer medicine to stop the labor and then begin prepping him for surgery. Merlin was quiet as they gave him the numbing shot before the surgery. He turned to Arthur who was dressed in scrubs and reached out to take his hand. Arthur gave him a small reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sorry, Merlin. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner that I knew I was the father. What I did was wrong but it doesn’t change the fact that I love you. That is the one truth that’s come of all this. Yes, I met you under false pretenses but falling in love with you was never part of that. It was pure luck on my part, because you changed my life. You gave me someone to love, someone I wanted to share my life with and I still want that.” Arthur said quietly as they sat waiting for Gaius to prep. 

“I’m not sure if it’s just the drugs talking but I might want to give you a second chance.” Merlin said with a playful grin.

Arthur bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Well if it is, then I’m still holding you to it.” Arthur said smiling. 

Gaius took that moment to interrupt and the two men were caught up in the birth of their daughters.

**********

Arthur took in the sight of his boyfriend’s naked body as the man crawled into bed beside him. He’d waited so long for this. It had been a long arduous recovery for Merlin and the two had been so busy with the babies, Grace and Gemma, that it was a rare moment to be alone. Tonight the girls were at their aunties’ for the night and Arthur was savoring the freedom.

“Are you certain, that they’re all right?” Merlin said as he pulled the cool sheet up to his waist and then slid his body close to Arthur so he could kiss him gently upon the lips. Arthur put an arm around the man’s waist, pulling him even closer. Kissing him harder, he pressed their bodies tight together causing an incredible friction that made them both incredibly hard.

“Like I told you the last several times you asked, they’re fine. My sister and Gwen are perfectly capable of taking care of their nieces. Now shut it so I can concentrate on ravishing that incredible body of yours.” Arthur said as he nibbled playfully at Merlin’s ear. 

Merlin shivered at the touch and his hand reached out to clutch at Arthur’s blonde locks. They explored each other’s bodies wantonly with bold fingers and mouths. Arthur relished every pant and moan that escaped his lover’s lips because there was a time that he feared he’d never get to touch the man like this again. 

“I love you, Merlin.” He whispered emotionally as he laid a path of kisses down the man’s body leading to his lovely arse. He spread Merlin’s thighs open so he could press his tongue between them. Arthur let the tip of his tongue swirl out and over the sensitive ring of muscle, reveling in the slightly musky taste of the man he loved so very much. He could hear Merlin’s cries increase as he ravaged his core, stretching and wetting him for the main event. 

Arthur pulled himself up above Merlin’s slight body, taking in the man’s delightful beauty. He’d never met anyone as incredible as the man beneath him. He kissed him deeply before sinking his cock deep within Merlin’s well prepared body. 

As Arthur fucked the man, he reveled in his good fortune. He had family and friends, two lovely baby daughters, and a boyfriend whom he adored. Life couldn’t get much better than that. And to think, he’d considered losing that bet to Gwaine a bad thing… if he’d only known then what was in store for him. In fact, he might still owe Gwaine for getting him into all this. Or, he might owe the man quite handsomely for allowing him to lose the most wonderful bet of his life.


End file.
